Picky Eater
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Every dad thinks that their child will have share the same love for ramen and tomatoes but what will happen when Boruto and Sarada hates their dads favorite food? Chaos will surely erupt in the Uzumaki and Uchiha households. NaruHina & SasuSaku


Picky Eater (NaruHina & SasuSaku family fic)

* * *

Hinata just finished putting the cinnamon roll inside the oven when her adorable, kind and loving husband is forcing a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen on their 3 year old son.

"Hinata-chan! Boruto isn't eating his ramen!" Naruto pouted and whined like a child. Hinata gave them a sweet smile as she cleaned up the counter top and replied to her husband,

"Naruto-kun, maybe Boruto _doesn't like_ ramen?" Hinata suggested as she placed their son's toys inside the toy box.

" _ **Unacceptable!**_ My child will eat ramen as much as I do!" Naruto roared and grabbed his chopsticks and placed the warm noodle on his son's lips.

Hinata glanced at her husband and son, grabbing the camera and snapped a quick photo of the duo. She smiled peacefully when suddenly the toddler cried hysterically. Hinata glanced at them and bit her lip, forcing herself not to laugh.

Naruto cooed his son and energetically exclaimed "That's the tears of happiness! Boruto, Ichiraku ramen is the best thing you've ever eaten right?" Naruto smiled so widely and looked at his son.

Boruto's puffy eyes tear stained cheeks, tousled hair and shirt stained with pork broth doesn't appear the look of _'happiness',_ The little kid whimpered and replied

" _ **N-No…"**_

Naruto looked at his son and gaped "What do you mean _'no'_?" Naruto gasped and looked at his wife Hinata, who's calmly sipping her green tea.

"H-Hinata… Boruto said he doesn't like ramen… Maybe…" Naruto gulped and continued "Maybe he doesn't know the meaning of _'yes'_ and _'no'_."

Hinata glanced at Naruto and smiled sweetly, walking towards them and sit next to Boruto and asked with a motherly tone

"Boruto-kun, do you like ramen?"

Boruto shake his head and clutch on his mother, slowly moving away from his wide eyed dad."Boruto, maybe you haven't really tasted ramen yet? It's really delicious." Hinata smiled kindly at her son and took a sip of the ramen broth. "See Boruto, even your mama likes it!" Naruto proudly exclaimed.

Boruto shakes his head and hiding his tiny face on his mother's apron. Then he glanced at his mother's lavender eyes and looked at the ramen bowl again. "Do you want to taste it Boruto?" Hinata smiled again as she gently nudged Boruto to taste the warm ramen.

Boruto took a sip of the ramen and slurped the noodles. _'It's not that bad.'_ Boruto thought but he suddenly spit the ramen out of his mouth and cried even harder.

Naruto looked so crestfallen when his only son isn't enjoying the greatest food created in the world. Hinata cringed as she hears another ear screeching cry but she comforted her son then placed him on the chair. She glanced at Naruto who's staring at the ramen bowl; Naruto looked so disappointed and tearful.

Hinata said "Maybe… ramen is something Boruto will grow to like in the future." When Boruto finally calmed down he grabbed his toy truck and played happily.

Hinata heard the oven _'ding'_ then she placed a plate full of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and sit next to her husband and nudged him in the shoulder "Naruto don't be sad, here eat some."

Naruto smiled and leaned his head on Hinata's shoulder "Thanks Hinata but…I want to nurse my bruised ramen ego through eating ra-"

" _Cinnamon rolls!"_

Boruto exclaimed happily when he saw his mother biting on the delicious, gooey and sweet treat. Boruto leaned his tiny hands on the treat his mother is munching on and tugged it away from her, he finished the cinnamon roll with a gleeful grin.

Naruto sared at his son with disbelief and Hinata gaped as Boruto grabbed the plate full of cinnamon rolls and ate it all greedily.

"He chooses cinnamon rolls _over ramen_?" Naruto whispered-still shell shocked when he is staring at his son eating the ramen with icing all over his small chubby face.

"I-I guess…" Hinata grabbed the camera and snapped another picture of their adorable son.

Naruto groaned in frustration, grabbing his wife's shoulders and exclaimed

" **I will not give up!** Boruto will love ramen and he will eat ramen with me until our dying breathes!" He yells and runs upstairs, devising a plan to make his son love ramen.

* * *

The same time, the Uchiha family is preparing some food when their 3 year old daughter exclaimed

"Papa… I hate tomatoes."

Sasuke spun around and grabbed a bowl full of tomato soup and placed it near his daughter "Oh no Sarada, you **will** like tomatoes."

Sarada protested and replied "B-But-" She's silenced quickly when a spoon full of tomato soup entered her mouth. She gagged and spit it out and cried, Sakura glared fiercely at her husband and replied to him

"Maybe she likes pickled plums?"

Sasuke groaned in frustration and glared at his wife and daughter.

* * *

 _ **The End?**_ (idk i'll probably make another Picky Eater installment)

 **AN:** I was scanning through the Naruto Official Data book and discovered that Sakura's favourite food is pickled plums, I honestly would rather eat tomatoes than pickled plums (that means **a LOT** since I also don't like tomatoes).Just tell me if you guys want another Picky Eater instalment, I'll probably do Shikadai, Inoji and ChoChou next. Sorry for the minimal SasuSaku interaction, I just added them for shits and you guys want to, check out my tumblog .com!

Sending love and chicken nuggets,

LianCatMeow


End file.
